


dive

by nineornothing_ (ppmxxx)



Category: 9by9th, 9x9 | NINE BY NINE (BAND)
Genre: siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppmxxx/pseuds/nineornothing_
Summary: little mermaid au that got out of hand :)





	dive

sirens — they live in the different parts of waters. no one knows where exactly but elders say, ‘if there’s water, you’ll find them.’ the creatures have always fascinated james. he wants to search for them: study them, know why do they prey on humans and see their beauty. and because of that he has taken initiative to explore bodies of water, learn more about it other than what he was told. james has always taken pride in his curiousity but thinking about it now while lost deep in the forest maybe its plain stupidity. an ambitious desire for an adventure that may cost him his life.

  
he has been walking for hours. the only clue he has is the rapidly darkening sky. he frowns; he was never been very good at navigating by the moonlight. this happened too often to him, staying out a little too long until the dark but never found anything interesting, an unexplored river or new plants and trees here and there but nothing what he wanted to see. maybe he needs to sail the seas or oceans to find them, maybe next time.

  
a faint melody hits his ears. the sound is mysteriously sweet, almost haunting. its nothing that james have heard before. his mind quickly immersed in the melody, making his body to turn in its direction. every thought is removed from his mind except that he has to find the source and come closer to the sound. all his senses are altered. he has no longer control of his mind and body.

  
when reaches a lagoon, james’ body stops automatically. there he finds a figure in the water; with wet hair, only bare shoulders are visible leaving the being’s entire body submerged. faintest light from the moon illuminates the figure up beautifully and reflects his red hair like a fiery flame. the low gentle humming grows stronger, louder and clearer, as if asking james to come closer. moving towards the edge of the lagoon, he feels a pull stronger than before; a command from his bones that they must move, a command that immediately silences james’ worries. he just lets himself into it, he runs and dives.

  
the cold temperature was unnoticed the moment james jumps into the water instead hot desperate wave comes over him to get into the source of the sound as fast as possible. water moves softly around his arms and legs as he swims his way into the figure. he was just an arm away when the sound stops and the spell quickly disappears. his mind starts to clear up, its late for james to realize the severity of his actions. strong hands are already grabbing his shoulders. the being holding him was clearly much stronger. he checks his arms and legs to see if he can distance himself from the creature but his body still seemingly unable to move yet he managed to stay afloat. that is when he feels a cold hand seizing his neck causing him jerk upward, meeting a pair of blue eyes.

  
“don’t even try to escape..” the voice is deep and rich.

  
james blinks a few times to remove the water in his eyes to get a better look at the creature, it seems, at least his upper body looked like a man’s, all sharp features. the hands that grasping him have webbed fingers, topping off with claws so sharp it can tear into flesh. gills are lining along his delicate neck. glistening scales of red and black scattered right around his collarbones to his shoulders. red damp hair hang down past his shoulders. it has a deceiving face, rough yet soft. with eyes a little bigger than a human; the color of their eyes are like the ocean at dawn, they are iridescent and flecked with every shade of blue, so blue that they glow. they stare at him with an intensity and james finds himself drawn into it. the creature’s expression is more stoic than it was angry or interested.

  
finally, james found himself face to face with a siren. its beauty is surreal, unlike the ones he had read in his books. he has ever seen anything like it, uncomparable.  
“beautiful..” he whispers unconsciously.

  
“you have a twisted definition of what beautiful is.” he says and tightens his hold on james’ neck. surprise is clear in the siren’s eyes that he quickly covered with a taunting look.  
“you’re not afraid? usually they will curse me out or call me monster.”  
the siren’s lips quirk, exposing his sharp white teeth but eventually grins, almost like he is impressed with james.

  
“i really want to kill you immediately but i guess you really aren’t as stupid as they say humans are. lets play for bit, shall we?” a sudden change in this tone, there’s excitement that caused his its tail to move powerfully giving the water around james a rippled effect. he lets go of james’ neck, places it his hand below his ear, clawed thumb caressing his cheek gently and soothingly.  
“and another, the word beautiful suits you. not me..”

  
the next thing james knew, the siren kisses him full on the lips that nearly knocked the wind in his lungs. he hardly had a moment to react before the other presses his tongue to the seam of james’ lips. james goes completely still but willingly opens his mouth, allows the siren’s tongue to slip against his. the kiss is not careful but passionate and demanding. the siren’s lips are soft, wet and cold. his tongue is slick as it continues licking james’ top lip then sucking bottom one then sinking his sharp teeth into it. james could taste the metallic taste of blood as it rolls off his tongue and slides down his throat with every push of their tongues.  
“does it hurt?” the siren asks while he pulls back and wipes away the blood in james’ lips using his finger.

  
james shakes his head as an answer. gazing the siren’s eyes, he leans and pulls the siren back again for another kiss. james feels the siren smile under the kiss. he winds his fingers into the man’s red hair so he could add more pressure to their lips and deepen the kiss. the siren hisses, he probably doesn’t want to be touched but james doesn’t care. his mind becomes

even more blurry and confused as before and his entire body had been taken over by overwhelming feeling— lust and desire. he never felt so lost in his emotions.

the humming starts again, low soothing sound emitting from the siren’s throat. the kiss and the sound send a different sensation, magic palpable in his flesh. james knows his time is up, its time to accept his death in the hands of the siren. soon, the humming takes away his thoughts again, bringing him further and further into the darkness. his tense nerves began to relax so he closes his eyes fearlessly. water envelops him as darkness swallows him.

it was all black.

  
james awakes up without warning. eyes immediately closes as the brightness of the sunlight enters it. he rolls over to his side to cough water out from his mouth and gasp for air. he’s alive yet he felt poisoned by the water and his body was too heavy like it was badly beaten up. his mind tumbles back to those piercing blue eyes. he can still hear the humming ringing in his ears. those lips and kiss that he is sure he wont never forget the taste, even after many years and many kisses. he can still remember everything vividly.

  
after sitting up, he glances around him anxiously, notices he is at the edge of the forest. he is alone.  
there is no lagoon and no siren.

  
it feels like waking up from a dream. everything was probably just his imagination or a bizarre nightmare caused by sleeping too long and now that he is back to reality, he cant help but to feel disappointed, emptiness lingers in his chest.

  
he clenches his fist, rubs the knuckles onto his eyes but winces at a dull pain he felt in his right palm. looking at it, he sees redden scratches that form the word ‘porsche’. a slow smile spreads across his face.

  
now there is only one desire, one wish and james knows its just a matter of time before it happens.

  
james will find porsche again.

🖤🧡


End file.
